


Sótano

by Hessefan



Series: Semana del terror [9]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Drama, Family, Family Secrets, Gen, Suspense
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-23 03:08:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2531837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Hessefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nunca bajes al sótano.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sótano

**Author's Note:**

> ****
> 
> #09 Sótano.
> 
>   
> 
> 
> [Grisha & Eren; Gen; 2316 palabras]
> 
> * * *

Había una regla implícita en la familia Jaeger: nunca bajar al sótano.

Aunque lo que le decían a Eren era que no se podía molestar a papá cuando este se encontraba trabajando allí.

Desde que había nacido, en esa misma casa, nunca había podido ver el lugar donde su padre trabajaba.

—¿Qué hace papá en el sótano? —preguntó una tarde.

Carla dejó de pelar la cebolla y lo miró de una manera que Eren, juraría, era con enfado. El cambio fue abismal, porque Carla solía ser una madre dulce, si bien severa cuando la situación lo requería.

—Ya sabes… trabaja —respondió, para seguir en lo suyo sin dar más explicaciones.

Al principio era fácil lidiar con el niño, pero a medida que iba creciendo su curiosidad también iba en aumento y ya no le conformaban esa clase de explicaciones a medias. Eren sabía que algo acechaba en el sótano; por alguna razón papá siempre tenía la puerta cerrada con cadenas y candado.

Armin le había dicho que tanta seguridad podía deberse a las herramientas de trabajo, no lo sabía, pero suponía que debían ser caras o de gran valor como para correr el riesgo de que un ladrón se apropiara de ellas; pero la explicación lógica de su pequeño nuevo amigo a Eren no lo satisfacía.

Porque por las noches, cuando no podía dormir y la casa se sumía en un silencio casi absoluto, si agudizaba el oído podía escuchar la madera rechinar. Al principio se decía que debía tratarse de papá, yendo de un lado al otro, arrastrando los pies y trabajando en la noche, pero si Eren no lograba quedarse dormido enseguida, podía escuchar la madera del piso de su habitación siendo rasgada, y voces, no una -la de su padre- sino varias.

Eren trataba de no pensar en ello, pero parecían ser los lamentos de niños, los podía escuchar llorar.

De noche siempre había movimiento en el sótano, así que con los años se acostumbró a los sonidos de su propia casa, sin embargo esa en particular los gemidos se oyeron bajo su cama, muy cerca.

La curiosidad es inmensa para cuando reparó en que estaba saliendo del catre. Mamá lo regañaría si lo veía deambulando por la casa, pero esa era una preocupación menor si tomaba consciencia de que sus intenciones bien podrían valerle una dura reprimenda. Papá le tenía terminantemente prohibido acercarse al sótano y eso era lo que en ese momento estaba haciendo. Sabía que no podría abrirla, pero al menos quería apoyar la oreja en la puerta y escuchar mejor.

Cuando llegó ante ella lograba ver la luz filtrándose por entre medio de las maderas, los murmullos se hacían más claros cuanto más se acercaba, pero por algún motivo que desconocía solo pudo llegar a medio metro de la puerta, sus pies lo habían dejado clavado en el sitio, como si su propio cuerpo o una energía invisible le advirtiera que no siguiera adelante. No obstante trató de tomar coraje y hacer esos dos pasos que lo distanciaban.

Tuvo el impulso de preguntar si había alguien del otro lado cuando escuchó que algo rasgaba la puerta, sin embargo la consecuente respuesta traducida en un golpe sordo le hizo sobresaltar y pegar un alarido.

Tarde se tapó la boca y aunque su cerebro le ordenara que diera la media vuelta para correr de lo que fuera que intentaba tumbar la puerta del sótano, sus piernas permanecieron temblorosas en el sitio.

—¡Eren! —El grito de su padre lo hizo llorar de espanto. De manera inmediata los ruidos y las voces cesaron con la presencia del padre de la casa, quien lucía desencajado como el niño nunca lo había visto— ¡Te he dicho mil veces que no te acerques al sótano!

Carla apareció para tomar a su pequeño entre brazos y devolverlo a su cama. Con amor materno trató de calmarle la angustia y de secarle las lágrimas mientras le explicaba que papá no estaba enojado.

Por un momento Eren le tuvo más miedo a su padre que al sótano en sí. Carla comprendía la angustia de su hijo, Grisha era un hombre muy sereno que nunca levantaba la voz, por eso el detalle de ver a su padre así enmudeció de pavor al niño.

—Y-Yo solo escuché ruidos y…

—Sabes bien que a papá no le gusta que perturbes su lugar de trabajo.

—Pero yo no lo iba a hacer, solo quería…

—Shhh, ahora duerme, yo hablaré con tu padre y lo calmaré.

—Perdón. —Ni siquiera sabía por qué se disculpaba. Carla comprendía que no era culpa de Eren.

—No te odia —aclaró—, solo está un poco tenso porque… las cosas con el trabajo no están funcionando muy bien y está nervioso.

—Me gritó —resaltó con dolor.

—Por eso, pero no te odia, solo está… un poquito enojado —minimizó—. Pero yo hablaré con él, ya se le va a pasar.

Eren se refugió en los brazos de su madre y allí se quedó dormido. Cuando despertó ya era de día y el aroma al desayuno recién servido lo arrastró fuera de la cama. Cuando se presentó en la cocina, tenía la expresión del condenado a la ahorca.

—Ven aquí, Eren —dijo su padre más conciliador, corriendo una silla para que su pequeño hijo le hiciera compañía.

Eren se acercó con recelo, como si temiera que de un momento al otro el hombre perdiera de nuevo su temple. Nunca lo había visto tan desencajado, con la expresión de lo que, juzgaba, era la que tendría un loco.

—¿Estás enojado, papá?

—Ya no —le aclaró con voz serena, esa que a Eren tanto sosegaba, más en ese momento—. Lamento mi exabrupto de ayer, pero espero que entiendas mi pedido. No puedes acercarte al sótano, te lo hemos dicho muchas veces.

—Lo sé, pero es que escuché ruidos —explicó con angustia—, solo quería ver… saber que…

—¿Quieres conocer el sótano? Supongo que es natural… —caviló Grisha—. La curiosidad es inherente al ser humano. Pero no, Eren, no ahora… algún día te dejaré ir.

Eren asintió, dejando el tema allí; la expresión de sus padres cuando tocaban el tema del sótano era una que no le daba pie para preguntar sobre el mentado proyecto que lo tenía tan ocupado a papá.

**(…)**

El tiempo pasó y el día de conocer ese sótano llegó sorprendiendo a Eren; para ese entonces había pasado por mucho en su corta vida. Había conocido a Mikasa y Mamá ya no estaba para consolarlo cuando papá perdía su línea, algo que en el último tiempo, desde que su madre había muerto en boca de un titán, ocurría a diario.

Con los años su padre se había vuelto más raro. Ya le parecía una persona extravagante desde antes, incluso aunque la gente del pueblo lo viera como a un doctor bondadoso. Ese día lo acompañó expectante, pero al mismo tiempo reconociendo que le tenía miedo.

Los titanes abundaban en la zona que antes era su hogar, pero Grisha le explicó que tomarían un atajo. Lo siguió a través de una cueva, arrepintiéndose a cada paso que daba de seguir a su propio padre, pero por más que miraba hacia atrás, no encontraba el coraje necesario para dar la media vuelta y marchar.

Habían caminado tanto que ya no se podía ver la luz al final del sendero, solo le quedaba seguir el camino hacia adelante, iluminado apenas por la lámpara que llevaba el doctor. Era extraño para él temerle a su propio padre, pero era lo que le ocurría en ese momento.

Cuando salieron a la superficie y pudo visualizar la inconfundible puerta del sótano, ese recelo hacia su padre cambió abismalmente. Ahora temía a lo que podía llegar a encontrar allí. De noche, en esa zona de Shinganshina, la oscuridad era total y el silencio opresor.

—No tenemos muchas horas hasta que salga el sol —dijo Grisha mientras abría el candado, recién Eren se daba cuenta de que no habían comido ninguna de las provisiones que su padre había cargado para ese viaje.

—En esta zona hay titanes —murmuró Eren, un poco para quebrar su silencio y aparentar normalidad.

Mientras el sol no saliera todo estaría bien. Se daba cuenta de que lo que menos debía preocuparse en ese momento era de los titanes. Cuando su padre terminó de sacar la cadena y la dejó sobre el suelo, tragó saliva.

Dudó en dar los pasos tras él cuando abrió la puerta y entró. La escalera era bastante empinada y tenía una pequeña curvatura que no le permitía ver el interior del sótano. Hedía, como si hubiera estado cerrado durante muchos milenios.

A simple vista, cuando tocó el suelo, solo pudo ver una camilla y diversos implementos que podía relacionar a su padre. Tubos de ensayo, jeringas, botellas con diversos medicamentos. No había ningún misterio ni nada que explicara las voces que de niño lo habían acosado.

Sin embargo su padre corrió una cortina y otra puerta apareció ante ellos. Grisha dudó en abrir, sabía que primero debía contarle a su hijo antes de hacerlo. Tomó aire y dándole la espalda trató de explicar lo que no podía.

—Tu madre no me perdonará esto…

—¿De qué hablas? —Su padre no parecía tener intenciones de abrir la tranquera y esa actitud estaba carcomiéndolo. Habían hecho todo ese recorrido para que en ese momento se quedara allí. No pensaba dar la media vuelta sin ver lo que había tras esa puerta— Desde que soy niño supe que… había algo. ¿Qué es el proyecto, papá? Ya no soy ese mismo niño, ahora puedes contarme.

—Tu madre…

—¡Deja de nombrarla a cada rato! —gritó exacerbado; le molestaba que Grisha siempre estuviera hablando de Carla con ese tono de desamparado.

—Déjame terminar… —Pero aunque lo intentó no pudo seguir hablando, y concluyó que lo mejor sería dejar que Eren tuviera las respuesta por sí mismo.

Cuando finalmente la abrió y Eren pudo ver el interior de lo que parecía ser un calabozo, se percató de que el olor nauseabundo allí era más penetrante e intenso que afuera. De allí provenía ese hedor.

Se sobresaltó cuando escuchó el ruido de cadenas. Pudo ver una figura agazapada en la oscuridad; era un humano o parecía serlo, pero apenas podía distinguirlo a esa distancia y con tan poca luz artificial.

—¿Q-Quién es? —preguntó, aunque lo correcto hubiera sido cuestionarle a su padre el por qué tenía a una persona cautiva en ese sótano.

El sujeto se arrastró a gatas por el suelo y la luz de la lámpara le dio de lleno, permitiéndole a Eren ver lo que, podría decirse, era un espejo. De la impresión cayó sentado, con la criatura entre las piernas, que lo observaba con ligera inocencia, una solo aparente.

—Tu madre —continuó Grisha completando la idea— quedó embarazada de gemelos. _Él_ es mi proyecto.

Eren no necesitaba de más para comprender que el proyecto era su propio hermano. Lo miró, aterrado y asombrado por estar viendo a una representación exacta de sí mismo. Lucía delgado, harapiento y mal cuidado. La piel estaba amarillenta por la falta de sol y parecía tratarse de una criatura salvaje.

—Eren —dijo ese estropajo de humano—. Eren —repitió.

—Sí, él es Eren —contestó Grisha al entender—. Es hora de salir.

Se acercó a la criatura para despojarlo de las cadenas que lo tenían prisionero y lo primero que hizo al verse libre fue gatear hasta donde estaba su hermano y tocarle la cara como si él también estuviera maravillado por la revelación. Grisha le había dado un espejo hacía tiempo y sabía que así lucía.

—¿Tiene nombre? —preguntó Eren de manera estúpida, tratando de salir de su sopor y tomando distancia de él. Grisha apesadumbrado negó con la cabeza— No entiendo, por qué o para qué… no entiendo, papá. —Se aguantó las lágrimas, tratando de comprender qué podía llevar a un hombre a encerrar a su propio hijo, tratando de entender por qué su hermano -y no él- había tenido ese destino.

No le satisficieron las respuestas de Grisha. Ni la excusa de encontrar una solución al problema de los titanes ni nada por el estilo justificarían despojarle a una persona de sus derechos básicos. Porque Eren comprendía que bien podía ser él quien estuviera allí, en ese sótano, ocupando el lugar de la criatura.

Era un humano y era su hermano. Había sido confinado desde temprana edad a esa cueva. Eren entonces recordó que él lo había visto. Guardaba en los archivos de su mente haber compartido espacio con otra persona. Ahora comprendía que esos recuerdos no eran parte de sus fantasías.

Grisha trató de asistirlo y contenerlo cuando montó en cólera y empezó a romper todo lo que había a su alcance, como si fuera un titán. Mientras la criatura gritaba y daba tumbos, asustado por la reacción desmedida de Eren.

Tuvo que sedarlo y trabajar con Eren dormido. Cuando el muchacho volvió a despertar, estaban en un bosque y no había rastro alguno de la pobre criatura. ¿Qué había pasado con él? ¿Qué había hecho su padre?

—Si no hago esto, el proyecto llegará a su fin. Entiéndeme, Eren… —rogó Grisha al borde de las lágrimas; pero Eren no podía entender cómo un padre podía ser capaz de llegar tan lejos, cómo una madre podía permitirlo.

El dolor por haber condenado a un hijo y a su esposa le pesaba a Grisha en el presente de una manera que Eren no podía figurárselo. No quería hacerle eso a Eren, pero si no lo hacía, sino le inyectaba el suero, ninguno de esos sacrificios tendría sentido. Su vida entera no tendría sentido.

Pronto comprendió que no tuvo que haberlo obligado a cooperar por la fuerza en ese estado turbulento. Eren estaba conmocionado por las revelaciones y muy furioso, por eso, cuando la droga hizo efecto, el monstruo del sótano resultó ser él.

**Author's Note:**

> Mientras lo iba escribiendo me acordaba de Hugo, de los Simpsons XD


End file.
